Mad for Her : A Nuna (NevilleLuna) Fanfiction
by AlisonInWonderland
Summary: As the Battle of Hogwarts comes to a close, new friendships arise, and love begins to bloom.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first fanfiction and I think it could be good. I'm not really sure. If people actually read this, then please review! I'd love to read what you've got to say. This is the first chapter and I've got some of the second chapter already written.

Chapter 1: The Final Battle  
Luna looked to her left and saw Neville, bloodstained and holding the sword of Gryffindor. She walked up and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned, still wielding the sword, as they were in the middle of the battle. Luna simply smiled, and held out her hand. The pair joined hands and fought side by side, wands at the ready. What felt like decades later, it was all over. The two, still holding hands, walked into the Great Hall where they found many of their old friends, newly deceased. Luna mumbled quietly to herself as the duo passed each person.

"What're you doing?" Neville asked, confused.  
"A spell to make sure the nargles won't get their brains." Luna said, smiling slightly up at him. He seemed to just notice that they were holding hands. He looked surprised, then pleased. Luna lead Neville over to a secluded corner and transfigured a washcloth and a bucket of water. She began to clean blood off of Neville's wounds, using the seemingly peculiar muggle method. Neville asked her why, of course and she replied, "I find it fascinating. I'll heal your cuts after I'm done with this." She squeezed his hand gently. The gash in his head was actually quite large, though she knew she'd have no problem healing it up. She saw Neville wince. Picking up her wand, Luna said, "Percuro" and the gash on Neville's head turned to a thin pink line.  
"Thanks Luna!" Neville said. An odd expression crossed over his face.

"You look nervous. Is it because I'm holding your hand? I can stop if you want. It's kind of comforting though, don't you think? That's why I held your hand after you defeated the snake. I was nervous." Luna said wonderingly.

"It's just-I've never actually held a girl's hand before.." Neville admitted sheepishly. Luna patted their combined hands in comfort.  
"I've never held a boy's hand. We could hold hands more often, if you'd like." Luna smiled slightly.

"I'd like that quite a lot. Hey, Luna," Neville said, "want to help me find Trevor?" Luna nodded and the pair walked out of the Great Hall and down the main corridor. From her pocket, Luna pulled a pair of particularly odd looking glasses. Neville gave her a quizzical look.

"They make small animals easier to see." Luna said knowledgeably. She looked slightly like Professor Trelawney, since the glasses made her eyes look three times too big for her face. A little ways up the stairs to the Gryffindor tower, Luna gasped and pointed. She'd found Trevor!  
"Thanks Luna!" Neville exclaimed, and wrapped her in a hug. After a moment, he realized what he was doing and released her. Luna took off her glasses and put them in her pocket. She turned to Neville.

"You get nervous when you touch me." She said in a puzzled tone. Neville could feel the heat rising in his cheeks.  
"Well, I think you're very... lovely." Neville said, looking down. Luna, who was considerably shorter than him, lifted her chin and looked him right in the eyes. She seemed to think for a moment.

"You fancy me, don't you Neville." Luna said with a twinkle in her eye. Neville's heart began to pound. He kept reminding himself not to panic.  
"I fancy you too, Neville." Luna said, with a faint blush showing in her pale cheeks. Neville decided that this was his moment. He decided to use some of that Gryffindor bravery that he knew was within him.

"To be honest, Luna, I'm mad for you!" With a smile he lifted Luna off the ground and spun her in a circle. Even after he'd stopped, she continued to giggle. Carefully he set her back on the ground. He found himself staring into her pale eyes. Suddenly, Luna began to act as every girl would. She let her pale hair fall into her face ; a cliched ploy used by many teenage girls. Neville lifted a hand and gently moved the hair out from her face. Luna beamed up at him.

"Luna, so much has happened today. We've successfully made it through what is probably one of the worst days in Hogwarts history. Finally, we can all live our lives without fear. And I managed to do very heroic things, which I never thought I was capable of. On that battlefield today, fighting side by side with you-it just seemed right. I was peaceful with you by my side." Neville had looked away while saying all of this, but presently had turned back to find Luna wearing another set of funky shades.

"I'm listening," she said, "and checking for nargles." Turning towards her, Neville lifted a nervous hand and removed her glasses. He leaned in close to her. Feeling her breathe mixing with his lips met hers and the whole world seemed to melt away. Luna's gentle hands wound through his hair and caressed his neck. Neville's hands went first to Luna's neck, then trailed down her back. He realized she had to stand on tiptoe just to kiss him, so he picked her up. Luna wrapped her legs around Neville's waist. Neville's not the only one who'd been waiting for this to happen. After all, with Voldemort being gone, it's about time the pair were able to let loose and celebrate, but she figured it was too soon. She didn't appear to be the most sane, but Luna had some common sense. She untangled her legs and dropped back to the floor. Neville looked very happy, and she already knew it wasn't the nargles playing tricks on her. She took his hand and they walked as a pair to the Great Hall, where she was sure they'd find Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The trio were standing together, hugging and sobbing. The Weasley family was gathered around Fred's body, all crying desperately. George was hugging his brother, with the worst possible look of despair on his face . It hurt everyone to see George, who was always smiling, looking so heartbroken. Luna and Neville walked up to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, where they all engulfed each other in hugs of gratitude. Ron was sobbing considerably, but he was smiling.

"It's finally over," He said, "At a big price, but it's done."  
Hermione turned to him and kissed him passionately.  
"About time!" Neville remarked. Hermione and Ron both blushed and looked at each other sheepishly. The Hall suddenly went quiet. Everyone turned towards the entrance of the room, where Draco Malfoy stood, tears in his eyes. He walked straight towards Harry, who looked at him in surprise.  
"I'm free." He said simply, and fell to his knees in front of Harry.

"Free?" Asked Harry. Draco looked up at him in fear. Finally, he seemed to remember that Voldemort was dead and he looked sad.  
"They threatened me. Being a death eater wasn't something I'd wanted to do." He paused for a moment, then said, "Thanks for saving me from the Room of Requirement." Harry held out a hand to Draco. A hand of friendship, just as Draco had done first year, on the Hogwarts Express. Draco seemed to catch on to the subtle hint Harry had given him. He grabbed Harry's extended hand, and stood up.  
"Just because the war's over doesn't mean I don't still hate you, Potter." Draco turned his nose up at Harry, but smiled playfully.  
"Did I just make a new friend?" Harry asked, after Draco had walked away. Ginny walked over to his side. Harry took her hand and placed a kiss upon her tear-stained cheek. She smiled lightly. Everyone in the Great Hall held up their lit wands and smiled solemnly. They had lost many great witches and wizards, but they had won the war.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Talks of the Future

The group of friends headed over to Hogsmeade and the Three Broomsticks to have some celebratory butterbeers. Finally, Hermione noticed that Luna and Neville were walking hand-in-hand, and gasped slightly. Luna blushed and Neville whistled as though he hadn't noticed the attention Hermione's gasp had brought the pair. As soon as they got inside the Three Broomsticks, Hermione and Ginny pulled Luna off to the side and asked for details.  
"How long have you had a crush on him?" Ginny asked, but most of Luna's answers were the same.  
"How long? Long enough, I suppose. I always made sure that he never had any nargles, and that started fifth year. So maybe it was then." Luna said wonderingly.

"Has he asked you out? You know, on a date?" Hermione questioned.  
"No, but that's alright. Most people don't like to be seen with me in public." Luna didnt sound hurt as she'd said it, but it still left an effect on the girls. After a while, when Hermione and Ginny grew tired of trying to talk to Luna about Neville, the trio headed back to the boys who had butterbeers waiting for them. Seeing the girls, Harry hushed the two other boys. Guessing by Neville's blush, they'd been talking to him about Luna. Luna smiled brightly at Neville when she saw him. She took a sip of the butterbeer that Neville had gotten her and smiled appreciatively. For the first time in months, everyone in the group relaxed.

"You know what I've just realized?" Harry asked after a while. After mixed responses asking "what" and a playful "no one cares" from Ron, Harry said, "After all that's happened, we still have to go and finish our last year at Hogwarts." This revelation was met with many groans and a cheer from Hermione.

"Well, we've all got enough experience to be Aurors!" Ron said with a joke, when an auror who'd been sitting at the bar turned and fixed him with a glare.  
"I'm sorry, young man, but it's not as simple as that. You've got to do exceedingly well on your NEWTs." He said irritably.

"Anyways, I want to work with plants." Neville said.

"I'd like to be a writer for the Daily Prophet." said Hermione.

"I want to work in the Ministry, actually. Help get Umbridge out of there!" Ron said, saying Umbridge's name with disgust.  
"Auror." Ginny and Harry said at the same time, then looked at one another in surprise.

"Potion maker." Luna said simply. This seemed to surprise Neville.  
"We could easily work together. Most herbology experts help potion makers collect all of their ingredients." Neville said happily. After a few butterbeers, Ron and Hermione and Ginny and Harry were getting fairly close and started seeming tired, they all apparated back to the Order's headquarters. This left Luna and Neville alone. For a while, Neville couldn't seem to find anything to say. After a bit he smiled sheepishly.

"You know, you gave me my first kiss today." Neville said, blushing furiously. After a moment Luna murmured, "Mine too." Neville looked at her in surprise. He moved closer to her and leaned his face towards hers. "I wouldn't have wanted anyone else to be my first kiss. You are truly, the most magical person I've ever seen, Luna." He whispered. Luna closed the space between them, and she felt the familiar pop of being apparated. She opened her eyes in surprise. They were on a secluded hill, where they could see clearly for miles.

"I.. uh.. I got a little nervous, I think. But hey, while we're here, how would you feel about camping?" Neville asked, transfiguring a pebble into a sleeping bag large enough for the two of them.  
"Just one sleeping bag?" Luna asked.

"It'll get cold. We're sleeping under the stars, after all." Neville said with a sheepish grin. Luna walked up to him and threw her arms around him.  
"I'm so happy, Luna. I was thinking that this could count as our first date, and we could take some butterbeers and hang out by the fire." Neville said, transfiguring a fire and handing her a butterbeer. They sat together on the ground by the fire, keeping each other warm. After a while, the fire wasn't enough to warm them and the pair moved to the sleeping bag. Snuggled together in the sleeping bag, Luna still shivered.  
Neville held his arms open and she snuggled into them gratefully.

"Besides the cold, how was our date?" Neville asked. Luna turned her face towards him.  
"Our date's not over yet, silly." She murmured with a smile. Then she kissed him and snuggled up closely to him. The pair talked and watched the stars all night, until dawn when the pair finally fell asleep. Luna awoke late in the morning. She smiled and turned towards Neville who was quietly snoring.  
"Neville," she murmured, "wake up." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and he slowly began to open his eyes.  
"Good morning." Luna said, already standing up.

"Morning." Neville said with a yawn. He stood up and gave her a hug. Suddenly two large brown objects came swooping down and landed in front of them.  
"Owls?" Neville said, confused. Each had a letter. One for Neville and one for Luna.

The letter read:  
Mr. Longbottom,  
All students are due back at Hogwarts on May fifth. All will travel back to Hogwarts by the Hogwarts Express. Be prepared. In case you are missing some supplies, a school supply list is attached. See you soon!  
Headmistress,  
Minerva McGonagall


End file.
